


同床异梦

by edhelsindar



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edhelsindar/pseuds/edhelsindar
Summary: 吉莱奥罗米大五角贵乱背景下的莱罗ABO。莱重病，经御医诊断需和带有某抗体的O云雨一番才能治愈（具体逻辑不要管），罗兵败后重伤被俘，治疗时被药物刺激二次分化A转O，立刻进入发情期但因矜持一直忍着用抑制剂。结果御医检查时发现罗有抗体，这就很尴尬了，因为怕伤到both的自尊自傲伦理道德神马的两人都不敢告诉。但不怕尴尬的奥贝斯坦重拳出击捅给了罗，意思是你不自己上，我就算用强也要让皇帝把你强办了。罗暴怒但由于各种原因只能咬牙答应。一天被蒙在鼓里的莱去看罗，罗冷言冷语针锋相对，同时信息素一激，莱被气得半死脑子一热，顿时囚房中一阵干柴烈火......
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Paul von Oberstein, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 9





	同床异梦

金发的皇帝走进门时，他的囚徒正在撕花。  
倒非罗严塔尔困囿笼中，存心泄愤而为之，实是成日无所事事，又逢情潮汹涌，里外煎熬。他是得体之人，自做不来那等哀求献媚、有辱斯文的举止。床头一捧新送来的花朵便就此遭殃。莱因哈特的到来拯救了它的命运：罗严塔尔起身行礼。他仪态优雅，形容端整，若非身着囚袍，旁人定以为他仍是那个大觐见厅中风度翩翩的一代权臣。  
莱因哈特抬手免去他所有礼节。他也不忸怩作态，利落地挑开领口的系扣。倘若善发感慨的缪拉或擅长评论的梅克林格在此，难免又要赞叹罗严塔尔元帅对任何变故都能泰然处之。实际他能平静至此，自己也颇为奇怪：先是重伤被俘，此后治疗时身体竟出乎意料地二次分化，接下来皇帝病危、自身发情，最后到义眼尚书那一纸匪夷所思的信函，真是步步荒谬。他想到战前将皇帝拜托给米达麦亚，如今自己却成了唯一能拯救皇帝的受托人，还要以如此不堪的方式——命运对凡人徒劳反击最残酷的嘲弄也莫过如是。  
赤裸的皮肤暴露在灯光下，空气中的冷意使他体内热潮又一通翻滚，他竭力稳住步伐，伸手去解皇帝的披风，手腕却先被后者扣住。莱因哈特不容违拗地将他向后推去，他踉跄着跌在床上时不禁漏出一丝喘息。天旋地转时皇帝已覆下身，用绝对的威压折磨着叛逆者的神经，手臂却在他倒在床头的一刻护住他的头部，温和而不亲近。  
信息素发酵着——自己的体质虽然改变，气息却还一如既往，何其讽刺。两股相互掠夺的信息素在狭小的空间内爆炸，如火焰般的烈酒对撞上凛冽的冰雪，荡开层层滚烫的硝烟，令他满目白光绚灿，几乎不能自持。恍惚中莱因哈特的面庞压近：这位金发霸主虽然脸色潮红，眼神却还清明镇定，他一手将披风抛开，一手已握住身下人的脚踝，将其曲起。罗严塔尔眯起异瞳打量着他的征服者。  
也罢，至少这回的表现还像样些。

他们的第一次交合不甚愉快。彼时罗严塔尔刚收到奥贝斯坦那封以干冰口吻写就的文书，雷霆震怒的余波尚未平息，军务省的来使在他面前瑟瑟发抖，仿佛他还是麾下拥兵亿万的总督，而非一个软弱无能的第三性。他将这倒霉的Alpha挥退后，却不得不接受诞罔不经的现实。抑制剂、避孕药、安神剂和情趣道具被陆续送来，最后送来的则是卡着他发情期出现、对此却毫不知情的皇帝本人。此事既需连皇帝也瞒下，势必要做得隐密，一应事务因而俱由军务尚书一手操办。罗严塔尔无法不去联想那个他所憎恶的男人是如何用无机的义眼窥探他的隐私、用嶙峋的手指抚过助兴的器物、用精缜的大脑计算着他情潮将至的时日，这令他倍感耻辱（如果不是米达麦亚旗舰监控严密，他几近怀疑自己的二次分化是此人动的手脚）。可与之同时，一种报复的快感也在他心中滋长蔓延：军务尚书向来视其为王座威胁，欲除他而后快，当下却不得不求助于他的身体以试图存续理想中的雄图伟业，容忍他存在于连皇帝那已故挚友都不曾涉足的亲密领域内，放任他撩拨最敏感的神经。微妙地，他们在两相折磨间默契地达成一致：皇帝必须活着。互为仇雠的二人竟成了彼此的共犯。  
他不知奥贝斯坦如何说动皇帝来探望一个阶下囚，抑或恰恰相反——皇帝早有此意，只是被其阻隔直至今日。莱因哈特那天步入他的牢房时并未以审问者自居，倒更像是个拜访病人的故友。他们谈及了罗严塔尔的伤势、罗严塔尔部下的近况、对地球教的通缉和对朗古的逮捕。年轻的君王在此处突然沉默，他的脸上浮现出一种困惑而半恼怒的神情。  
“朕不明白，罗严塔尔……”他说，“是朕给你的待遇不够优容，还是朕的器量不值得你的效忠，竟让你执意举起叛旗，纵然与挚友兵戈相向也在所不惜？”  
罗严塔尔重伤未愈，他脸色苍白，语气平静。“陛下，您给予臣的地位之尊荣，在世之人无可匹敌，您的器量如皓日吞吐众生，我自愧远远不及。至于米达麦亚，”他微微一笑，“将他卷入非臣本意。倘若您未令他阻拦，我非但能免除辜负友人的痛苦，此刻还能一偿所愿。”  
莱因哈特气得站起。“你是在怪朕！”他怒道，“你身为社稷重镇，竟因一己之私逞一时之欲，而使无数人白白丧命，难道不觉荒唐可笑？”  
罗严塔尔的异瞳闪烁不定，他想起那个清洗立典拉德家族的夜晚，金发霸主机械透明的笑容、撩拨野心的话语、他亲自下令处死的孩童、那个姓克劳希的Omega女人……他不由直起身来。“我的皇帝啊，”他冷峭地讥刺道，“我自知为无恶不作的凶人，却也未曾想过竟是您先训斥出这番话来！”  
莱因哈特碧蓝的眸中火光大盛，一时间罗严塔尔在其Alpha的慑迫下难以呼吸，但这威压刹那便收敛了。皇帝沉着脸走到床边俯视着他。  
“罗严塔尔，你是除吉尔菲艾斯外头一个跟随朕的人。朕向你许诺，倘若你肯下跪认罪，恳请宽宥，此前所有叛逆之举、犯上之辞，朕一概不究，皆当未闻。你仍旧是朕所倚重的元帅。”  
罗严塔尔嗤笑一声：“犯上？”随即他脸上的讥诮消失了，他抬头盯住自己的主君，半晌开口，声音里有种近乎轻蔑的怜悯。  
“您从前对吉尔菲艾斯也是这样说话么，我的陛下？”  
莱因哈特的表情好似封冻了一瞬，紧接着狂躁的气息铺天盖地地涌来，席卷了罗严塔尔已被伤势和分化削弱的感官。这急转的形势打得他措手不及：他本是高傲之人，即便在逆势的地位中也要采取攻态。可未等他将年轻的雄狮激入瓮中，自己的信息素却被先一步引动——猎者反而沦为猎物，短短一秒的僵硬已使其胜机尽失。他被掐住脖颈狠狠掼回床上，如同被折断双翼后坠入泥土的孤鹰。没有柔情爱抚，没有温存前戏，暴虐的君王径直从背后贯穿了他的身体。伴随着撕裂的痛楚而来的是被填充的快感，饶是他早做了心理准备，此刻仍为身体有违意志的温驯忿恨不已。伤口在躯体被操控着的耸动间开裂，鲜血沾染了莱因哈特散落在他肩背的金发，汗滴顺着皇帝的发梢化入伤口中，浇灌出一朵朵猩红的蔷薇。这细密的痛感略微减轻了罗严塔尔因渴求更剧烈的插入而引发的羞耻，他用牙齿抵住指节，将顺服的呻吟声封在口中。  
甬道在一次次冲撞下打开了，澎湃的体液拍击着内壁，他感到自己如巨浪间岌岌可危的扁舟，就要被滔天的情欲碾得粉碎。罗严塔尔本能地向前挣动，四肢却被莱因哈特死死焊住，徒有静待制裁者最后的宣判。审判之锤落下，Alpha成结的同时莱因哈特猛地咬住他的后颈，让他浑身震颤。罗严塔尔从未如此狼狈：他凌乱的黑发黏在前额，双目紧闭，呼吸急促，浊白的情潮汩汩流出体外，淋湿了正在他体内驰骋的巨物，汗水和血液交织着淌下肩背，在被单上留下斑驳的痕迹。标记后高潮的一刻他脱力地昏睡过去，醒来时屋内尚有性事的余韵，皇帝则不见踪影。克斯拉在门口守候，指挥着御医进进出出，望向他的神情充满焦虑和担忧，在扫视了屋内狼藉后又转为尴尬，而当罗严塔尔问起皇帝的情形时，向来天崩地裂也面不改色的宪兵总监脸上的表情只能用便秘来形容。由此罗严塔尔知道这一夜最狼狈不堪的人并不是自己。

下身异物的侵入让罗严塔尔回神。莱因哈特将手指探入他的穴口，肠壁内侧轻搔的触感令他颇为不耐地挺动着腰身。这情景想来十分淫靡：他浑身未着寸缕，泛红的眼角和翕张的嘴唇已暴露他的情动，而他的君主除了将披风解下外，仍军服严整，神情淡漠，仿佛解剖台前的医生机械地划开已降格成一组氨基酸序列的试验品。罗严塔尔不禁佩服起莱因哈特的好学精神——这位年轻的Alpha初次索要时还颇不得章法，如今却能依就性爱实操手册照本宣科，不得不说进步神速。莱因哈特的指肚刮过他胸前的凸起，突如其来的刺激使他惊喘出声。罗严塔尔意识到自己霎时的失态，用力咬住自己的下唇，再不肯泄出一丝声响。皇帝不满地蹙起眉，他捏住叛臣的下颚，逼迫对方放弃这一自残的行为。  
“别咬。”他说着，伸手拉开床头的抽屉，取出一副口枷。  
这却要超出罗严塔尔所能容忍的极限了：他一跃而起，莱因哈特猝不及防，竟被他一把掀翻，反过来压在身下。金发霸主在片刻愣怔后也恢复警醒的状态，他秀丽的双眉微微挑起，有如一头伺机而动的狮王。一方为维持优势而迅捷地阻断对方的偷袭，另一方则在存续体力时虎视眈眈着对方的漏洞。双方都是格斗的名家，僵持不下的角力使床板发出不堪重负的咯吱声。最终，标记者对被标记者的镇压宣告了平衡的打破：莱因哈特锋芒横肆的信息素以摧枯拉朽之势夷平了起义军的阵地，他啮噬着加深Omega后颈的标记，直至罗严塔尔被那冰雪般寒冷的气息封冻得完全丧失行动力。凯旋的胜者开始享用他的战利品：莱因哈特不知从哪里摸出一副手铐，将罗严塔尔的双手牢牢反缚在背后（这期间二人又经历了数个回合的交锋）。他喘息着翻过身下的俘虏，令其面朝自己——这名帝国宿将脸上略有不甘的神情取悦了他的主君。皇帝原本淡薄的面庞浮现出一丝少年好胜心得逞的笑意，他顺势吻上罗严塔尔的黑眼睛，自然得有如一对爱侣间最平凡的温存。罗严塔尔却僵硬起来，莱因哈特也如梦初醒：显然双方都对这个吻始料未及。做皇帝的和做臣子的面面相觑地沉默一会儿，最后是罗严塔尔率先苦笑起来。  
“没想到您这次的准备如此充分。”  
莱因哈特显然听出他的意思，面色薄红。“手铐是经过宪兵队时拿的，”他不情愿地说，嗔怪地瞪了身下人一眼，“爱卿常有越份之举，朕怎能不防？”  
罗严塔尔简直不知道哪种情况更糟糕：是提前告知皇帝奥贝斯坦准备的束具其实一应俱全，不用寻求场外帮助，还是现在这般任凭皇帝从宪兵队晃到牢房，留下一串有关帝帅间奇怪癖好的小道八卦。正心烦意乱间，下颌又被重新扳起，莱因哈特强行撬开他的唇齿为其戴上口枷。他动弹不得，言语又被禁锢，只得眼睁睁地看着小他九岁的君主在自己身上攻城略地、强取豪夺。莱因哈特贴得他很近，军服边沿金属的纽扣在他光裸的皮肤上硌出冰凉的印痕。没顶的欲望里他感到皇帝的呼吸喷在他颈侧，年轻军神的耳语宛若清越而飘渺的风。  
“相同的河流朕不会踏入第二次，我的元帅。”

他们之间的第二次像是一场跌宕的闹剧。初次标记后，罗严塔尔开始思考起下一步动作：皇帝的病症史无前例，谁也不知这个“疗程”会持续多久，倘若他在皇帝痊愈后申请摘除腺体，不知奥贝斯坦那个家伙是否会跳出来阻挠？他暗自冷笑：皇帝的Omega——这个暧昧身份意味着绝对的受制，也意味着全然的亲密，两相抉择，想必干冰之剑亦会感到棘手。据说奥贝斯坦昨日在例会上坦承真相并自请欺君之罪，包括他如何隐瞒罗严塔尔病情、怂恿莱因哈特前去探望、安排皇帝与前海尼森总督发生关系诸事，引得同僚哗然，圣颜震怒。第二天面无表情的义眼尚书顶着满脸的青紫来上班，又惊骇了所有军务省的职员。流言中传播最广的版本是军务尚书在例会后回家途中被人套麻袋揍了，嫌疑人的人选众说纷纭，从毕典菲尔特到贝根格伦和瑞肯道夫皆榜上有名。罗严塔尔注意到奥贝斯坦对他作为“共犯”的欺君行为只字未提，这倒也并不奇怪：如果莱因哈特知晓罗严塔尔亦参与此事，难免因迁怒而不配合“治疗”，而现在罪愆由奥贝斯坦一力承担，罗严塔尔作为纯然的受害人，势必会唤起莱因哈特作为Alpha恪尽标记后职责的心理。即便如此，罗严塔尔仍感到一阵微妙的不快：以自尊的角度而言，他宁可被当作加害者受人厌憎，也不愿被认作被迫的一方靠世人同情的眼光过活。  
作为叛国重犯，他本不应与外界有任何信息接触。但罗严塔尔在军中威望素著，就是如今一切头衔都被褫夺，来往的侍从兵和守卫也一律恭敬称他为“元帅阁下”。他在囚室里也未受摧折，皇帝特别通融宇宙舰队司令官的书信寄件往来其间——罗严塔尔就是凭此得知例会上的种种。这封信以米达麦亚的名义送来，实则由副司令官缪拉起草，乃是一份乌鲁瓦希事件最终报告。只是因缪拉一级上将天性所致，报告后缀有不少附带叙述，其中竟还言及了奥贝斯坦脸上淤青的真实来源。据缪拉所写，那天例会后拜耶尔蓝由于不堪司令官的低气压而提早从司令部告退，借酒消愁后从海鹫出来，却目睹了惊心动魄的一幕：刚从花店出来的米达麦亚元帅和街上遛狗的奥贝斯坦尚书狭路相逢。米达麦亚蕴含着怒气的一拳砸来，其势之迅猛，竟令尚书一只义眼直接飞出眼眶。可幸老狗忠实，将义眼叼回，否则奥贝斯坦回家路上恐怕诸多磨难。  
或许是“治疗”果真起了作用，莱因哈特再次来访他的牢房时气色好了许多，神情却有诸多不自然。罗严塔尔好笑地听着他的君主用有欠洗练的言辞为上次“威逼属下”、“落荒而逃”等种种过失道歉，并窘迫地提起专家们所初步估计的“疗程”时间和“治疗”次数。他不动声色，只在皇帝如释重负地讲完后表明自己愿意配合，随后便直截了当地邀请这位青涩的年轻人共赴云雨。  
莱因哈特这回却与上次判若两人。罗严塔尔好整以暇地欣赏他的皇帝红着脸脱去衣衫，又伸手解开自己的睡袍，看到他胸前未愈伤口时露出的愧疚表情。不过在莱因哈特迟迟未能进入下一个环节时，他决定采取主动。鹰隼敏捷地飞起，将惊呆了的幼狮踩在利爪之下。罗严塔尔翻身跨坐在莱因哈特腰间，轻柔地抚摸着对方的脸颊。  
“陛下若心存踟蹰，罪臣不才，愿为陛下分忧解难。”  
罗严塔尔以往颇怕麻烦，因而鲜少选择与新手共度良宵，此番却极尽耐心缱绻。他握住莱因哈特腿间的物事反复套弄，又将其含入口中技巧娴熟地吮吸，挑眼去看皇帝被情欲沾染的绯红面庞和泛着水光的迷离碧眸。年轻的君王在逆臣的挑逗下断续发出难以自持的呻吟，他伸手搭住罗严塔尔额前的碎发，却不知是想将其拽离，还是更近地靠向自己。罗严塔尔动作一会儿便起身，握住莱因哈特的一只手向自己身后探去。金发皇帝此刻像个谨遵师嘱的好学生一般，乖乖地顺着他的引导扩张起Omega的穴口。罗严塔尔见时机成熟，便撤离手指，扶住其分身缓缓下坐。信息素在空气中弥漫融合，醇厚香甜的因子令二人的交合愈发热烈。莱因哈特紧箍住身上人起伏的腰身，更加情动地顶弄起湿软的肠壁。罗严塔尔宽容地应允了皇帝毫无节制的索取，他搂住对方的肩膀，令其跟随自己的节奏律动着——双方在灼热情潮的冲刷下一同攀上顶峰。  
餍足的二人躺在床上平复气息。罗严塔尔无论何时都是个称职的床伴，他信意拥过身旁的皇帝，准备如从前他事后常做的那样印上一吻。莱因哈特却在怔忡一刻后避开了，扭头时颈上的挂坠落下弹开，露出藏在里面的红发。皇帝大惊，抬手去拾，颀长的手指却先他一步捻起金色的链条。  
“还给我。”莱因哈特支起身，盯住眼前这个大胆的抢夺者。  
罗严塔尔的面庞掠过一丝冷嘲，他合上挂坠，却没有归还之意。“陛下，我并不习惯自己的床伴在欢爱时想着别人。”  
莱因哈特姣好的脸上阴云密布：“朕自然不及罗严塔尔元帅这般风流多情，床上的经验指不胜屈。”  
罗严塔尔含笑望他：“您是在标榜自己对吉尔菲艾斯提督忠贞不二吗？”  
“这与你无关。”皇帝的语气中积累起怒意。  
“恕臣直言，吉尔菲艾斯提督真的对陛下如此重要么？”罗严塔尔漫不经心地说着，“您放任他在您面前死去，如今倒为爱护他的记忆而拒绝臣的吻，但在这之前您已经以占有臣身体的方式从肉体上背叛了他——”  
“够了！”莱因哈特一把夺过挂坠。罗严塔尔目送着他的主君怒气冲冲地穿戴整齐、摔门而去，方才还充盈着炽烈气息的房间内突然变得极为寥落。

双腿被抬高，折成将脆弱之处尽数暴露的角度，身体被完全打开，大肆挞伐。薄唇间被迫衔住的那枚坚硬口塞令罗严塔尔不适地皱眉，他含糊不清地喘息着，以往惯从齿间吐露的锋利言辞也被一并封缄，涎液从撑开而不能闭合的嘴角淌出，顺着白皙的脖颈蜿蜒而下。罗严塔尔庆幸他的皇帝是正人君子，不会用秽言污语调侃他如今的模样，但他亦不愿从莱因哈特清澈见底的眼中望见自己不堪的情状，只得别过头去看床头零落的花枝。  
他发觉自己没资格责备皇帝对吉尔菲艾斯的思念，因为在莱因哈特用力贯穿他的当口，他也想起了米达麦亚。  
米达麦亚是Beta。若在平时，Beta与Alpha间的友谊难免让人心生疑窦，而出于警惕第一性与生俱来的自负和保护欲，他也临深履薄，绝不越雷池一步。但米达麦亚却正直坦荡，对他们互为挚友之事毫不遮掩，更兼其有娇妻在侧，恩爱非常，纵有流言蜚语也很快消弭无声。在他二次分化的那个夜晚，为防止舰上其他Alpha闯入，米达麦亚下令封锁病房周边所有通道。Alpha的二次分化极为危险，神志不清时甚至有暴起搏杀亲友的例子，但米达麦亚却独自一人守在他身旁，握着他的手鼓励他，恳求他不要放弃求生意志。他分化完成醒来时看到的就是蜜发挚友数日不眠不休后疲惫的灰眼睛，其中不夹杂丝毫绮念、轻视、怜悯，而只有纯然的喜悦和感激……罗严塔尔一望便知他仍是从前那个米达麦亚。  
床头被他差不多摧残殆尽的鲜花便是米达麦亚所赠。侍从兵连同花瓶将花束捧进来时，他从瓶子底端抽出了米达麦亚写给他的字条。蜜发友人写一手端丽的字迹，这张字条却涂改颇多，几处笔头似乎戳破纸背，显出写字人的焦灼思虑。字条劝他保重身体，与皇帝重归于好，莫要凭一时之气逞强顶撞，自己必会与诸同僚一道向陛下陈情。花束则经过精心修剪，错落有次：玫瑰、薰衣草、薄荷、迦蓝菜，均是细致挑选过，适宜病人休养宁神之物。米达麦亚用黄玫瑰求婚的故事被全银河系津津乐道，人人都知晓他对花卉一窍不通。罗严塔尔能想象挚友是如何向妻子仔细确认每一种植物的效用和样式，走进花店，认真比对着艾芳为其誊写的笔记挑选出一株株鲜花来。这种念头让他的胃诡异地痉挛了一下。  
莱因哈特在他体内释放了最后一次。他精力不济，此时更懒于与皇帝应付，便索性阖眼装睡。他听到窸窣的金属碰撞声响起：莱因哈特取下他手上和口中的束具，轻拭着他下颚和腿间的液痕，拉过他的手腕细细按揉。一片漆黑中他感到皇帝俯下身，呼吸声渐近，温暖的气流拂过他唇边，与他自己的鼻息交融在一处。随后暖流消散，他的身体被一件薄物轻柔覆盖，房门闭合的声音传来，罗严塔尔睁眼的瞬间看到皇帝的脚后跟在门外闪逝，一如他们之间未竟的吻。  
他推开皇帝留下的白披风坐起：凋零的花枝间尚有一朵黄玫瑰完好，他取下来心不在焉地把玩。其实他与莱因哈特都远不必如此：一个是逝者已矣，一个是有妇之夫，哪里谈得上背叛可言？皇帝说他不会再踏入相同的河流，但世间又哪里有相同的河流供人再度踏入？花亦是同理——岁岁谢而复开，今年枝头的花又如何承载去年枝头的花魂？  
但他想了想，还是把手中的黄玫瑰完好无损地插回花瓶里。


End file.
